


【授权翻译】寂寞芳心 Lonely Hearts Club

by yuki123yang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki123yang/pseuds/yuki123yang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry在对角巷偶然遇见了一个迷路的男孩，他发现这是Draco Malfoy的儿子，并且帮助他们度过了一段艰难的时期，但也发现自己越陷越深……他和Draco的关系会有新的发展吗？</p><p>译者：温馨向，治愈系，家庭与爱，为人父，德哈以及他们后代的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】寂寞芳心 Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lonely Hearts Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893437) by [Sprout2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012). 



> Last year Sprout2012 gave me the permission to translate this awesome fic into Chinese.  
> I posted on Lofter.com(which is a Chinese website with a lot of fan arts and fic) before, now I decided to post it on AO3 as well for more fans can see it. 
> 
> I'm really honored and thankful that Sprout2012 allowed me to do this! She/He is a great author and this series of stories is so sweet! 
> 
> 非常感谢作者给我这个机会翻译这一系列作品！敬请期待哦！

　　哈利正在“精品魁地奇用品商店”给他的儿子詹姆士挑选一套新的护具。但他怎么也找不到合适的，又不想就这么放弃，因为他答应了儿子。半个小时以后他终于找到了。正当他付完钱要走的时候，他看到一个和他儿子阿不思年龄相仿的金发小男孩正蹲在商店的角落里，似乎在躲着谁。

　　哈利小心翼翼地靠近他，蹲下身子和小男孩一样高，“你好，你看起来好像迷路了，我能帮你什么吗？”

　　小男孩抬起头看着哈利，他的眼睛满是泪水，灰色的眼眸看起来悲伤极了。哈利的心一下子揪紧了。

　　“别担心，我会帮你找到你父母的”哈利安慰他说。

　　小男孩猛地摇头，“请别这么做。我不想要找我的父母。别逼我”

　　哈利伸出手安抚式地拍了拍男孩的膝盖，“我叫哈利，你叫什么？”

　　他吸吸鼻子，用毛衣袖子擦了擦眼睛，“我的名字叫斯科皮。”

　　哈利为了让男孩放松，开玩笑地说，“这个名字真特别。”

　　“我的……爸爸……说（抽泣）这是一个很恰当的名字。我不能随便有一个普通的名字。”

　　哈利笑了，可怜的孩子，真是个不幸的名字。“我有两个儿子，他们叫詹姆士和阿不思。詹姆士八岁了，阿不思六岁。你呢？”

　　斯科皮不安地站着，两只脚不停地扭来扭去，“我也六岁了。”

　　哈利注意到斯科皮不哭了，问到：“那你为什么不想找你的父母呢？”

　　小男孩站定，环顾商店四周，说“他们又吵架了。我讨厌他们吵架，所以我就跑出来躲起来了。”

　　哈利起身，手放在小男孩的肩膀上，说“我们应该去找他们，不然会让他们担心的。”

　　他们离开了这家店，哈利问他是在哪里丢下父母的。“我是在书店前面跑开的，先生。”

　　“叫我哈利吧。”

　　他们刚走了几步，就看见一个男子飞快地冲向他们，这个人不是别人，正是德拉科·马尔福。哈利十分惊讶地看着德拉科跪在地上，把儿子紧紧地抱在怀里，温柔地说：“噢，斯科皮，感谢梅林你没事。你突然消失可把我吓坏了。你去哪儿了？”

　　哈利轻咳一声，试图引起他们的注意——他还站在这里。“我在魁地奇用品商店里找到他的，他正躲在角落里。”

　　德拉科向着哈利出声的方向突然抬起头。德拉科背着斯科皮站起身，小男孩的腿紧紧缠在他爸爸的腰上，手臂圈着他的脖子。

　　“谢谢你，我找了好久，都开始紧张了。”他十分真诚地说道。

　　哈利耸耸肩，“别客气。”

　　就在这时，斯科皮开口说道，“爸爸，妈妈去哪儿了？”

　　德拉科僵硬了，他的眼神迅速从哈利滑向斯科皮，“呃……她打算和达芙妮阿姨住一段时间。可以吗宝贝。”

　　斯科皮突然大哭起来，“我不想去！”

　　德拉科赶紧拍拍他的背，安慰道：“嘿宝贝，别哭。别担心，你哪儿也不去。你妈妈和我商量下来你和我住。这样对我们都好。”斯科皮听了，稍稍镇定下来。

　　哈利觉得有些尴尬，显然对这对父子来说，这是一个艰难的时刻。当他看见这个哭泣的小男孩的时候并没有反应过来这是德拉科的儿子。显而易见，他们有着一样的锥子脸，一样的金发和一样的灰眸。他就是个迷你版的德拉科，不过多了礼貌。

　　“既然斯科皮安全了，那我也告辞了。”哈利打破了沉默。

　　德拉科点了点头，斯科皮转过头对他说，“谢谢你哈利，我不是故意要吓唬我爸爸的。”

　　哈利觉得这个孩子非常可爱，很有礼貌，身上有着贵族气质。“不用谢，小家伙。再见了德拉科，后会有期。”

　　说完，哈利回到陋居去接两个孩子回家。他迟到了。他们三个人在一起生活有一段时间了。金妮生莉莉的时候过世，而莉莉也因为早产没能活下来。那时候的哈利绝望透顶，詹姆士只有4岁，阿布斯还只有两岁，他们就已经失去了母亲和妹妹。但那时候的他们太小了不太明白发生了什么，他们偶尔会问妈妈去哪儿了。四年过去了，哈利仍然觉得心痛如刀绞，但忙活两个孩子能让他暂时不去想她们。

　　莫丽一点儿也不介意哈利迟到，她非常爱她的孙子，溺爱他们每一个。哈利知道，有些日子里她会故作坚强，试图掩盖她失去一双儿女——弗莱德和金妮——的悲伤。哈利深知这种感受，因为他自己也在假装，假装一切都好，这一切都是为了他的两个孩子。

　　“对不起莫丽。我找不到那讨厌的护具，不过最后还是买到了。”他解释说。

　　她摆摆手说没关系，她已经给孩子们吃完晚饭，洗漱完毕，随时可以出发。一听到哈利的声音，男孩儿们风一样地冲进厨房。

　　“老爸老爸，你买到护具了吗爸？”詹姆士大喊，而阿不思默默地走向他的爸爸，抱了抱他的腿。

　　“孩子们，我们该走了，谢谢莫丽奶奶。” 哈利被逗笑了，“是的，詹姆士，我买到了，别激动。”

　　“耶！奶奶奶奶、你听到爸爸说的了吗？他买到新的护具了！”詹姆士激动地大叫。

　　她慈爱地看着他，“是的亲爱的，我听到了。快过来给我个抱一个，你也是阿不思。”两个孩子们分别拥抱了他们的奶奶，随后一起离开了。

　　第二天，哈利收到了一封印有马尔福标志的羊皮纸，但是那是斯科皮寄来的。对一个六岁孩子来说，字写得非常整洁，但仍有些不大协调，字母有大有小。

　　　　亲爱的波特先生，（爸爸说这是你的姓）

　　　　我想写信谢谢你昨天帮助了我。

　　　　为了感谢你我寄了我最喜欢的贴纸。

　　　　爸爸帮了我拼写，我有些吃力。

　　　　斯科皮·马尔福

　　　　另，我想鸡道（爸爸说这个单词我拼错了），但是我不想再重写一整封信了，我的手酸了，对不起。

　　　　我想知道您的儿子们是否愿意下星期来我家玩。

　　哈利情不自禁地笑了，这孩子真可爱啊。他看到随信附上的贴纸是一些样子不同的龙和骑士。哈利立刻答复，他非常愿意带他的儿子们前去拜访，并问他什么时候有空。

　　这天，哈利告诉两个孩子他遇见了一个叫斯科皮的男孩儿想认识他们，并希望和他们交朋友，他准备下星期带他们去。

　　“他几岁了爸爸？和我一样大吗？”詹姆士充满希望地问。

　　哈利摇摇头，“很遗憾詹姆士，他和阿不思一样大，也是六岁。”

　　詹姆士耸耸肩表示，“我不想玩幼稚的小孩子游戏，我们去的时候能带上我的扫帚吗？”

　　哈利非常不情愿地答应了。

　　当哈利正在享受一杯红酒的时候，一只猫头鹰落在窗前。那是一只漂亮的猫头鹰，哈利随即猜到它一定是马尔福家的。这次写信来的不是斯科皮，而是德拉科自己。

　　　　哈利，

　　　　收到你们要来的回复后斯科皮感到非常高兴。不过他抱怨他的手太酸回不动了。我发誓他遗传了我喜欢夸大事实的倾向。

　　看到这里哈利大声笑了出来，马尔福居然开了个玩笑，他立刻回想起三年级时的巴克比克事件。他笑着继续读了下去。

　　　　因此只能由我来回信安排见面。下星期三的下午我们有空，希望能在12：30见到你们。以下是我家的地址，下周见。

　　　　德拉科

　　哈利非常高兴又能见到斯科皮了，他真的是个有趣的孩子，可以的话他愿意和他聊上一整天。当然，他心底也有些期待见到德拉科。德拉科已经变的和他想象中的样子完全不一样了。他长大了，是个很棒的父亲，这有目共睹。

 

　　哈利把孩子们打扮整洁准时赴约，待他们都爬进壁炉之后，哈利洒了一把飞路粉，喊了马尔福家的地址。

　　他们走出火焰，眼前是个宽敞的大厅。它比普通家庭的面积要大，不过比起哈利想象中的马家气派要小了许多。哈利环顾四周，并没看到德拉科，倒是看见一只金发的小脑袋从椅子后面探出来又缩了回去。

　　“嘿，斯科皮你好，是我哈利，还有我的儿子们，你爸爸在吗？”他礼貌地问道。

　　斯科皮害羞地走了出来，眼睛直盯着他的脚说“他刚接到一个紧急电话，现在正在书房里。他说我必须自己出来迎接你们。”

　　哈利对他微微笑了笑“谢谢你，你想带詹姆士和阿不思去看你的玩具吗？”

　　他有些拘谨地走上前，郑重地伸出小手“你好，我叫斯科皮，你们一定是波特先生的公子们了。”

　　詹姆士忍不住大笑起来，哈利用手肘轻推了一下他“詹姆士，要有礼貌。斯科皮，这是詹姆士，站在那里的是阿不思，你也可以叫他阿尔”

　　阿不思上前握了握手，斯科皮紧紧抓住他的手，友好地并兴奋地拖着他向前走去“来吧阿尔，我带你去看我的游戏室。”哈利和詹姆士跟着他们走了过去。

　　“哇，爸，你看这些玩具！”詹姆士悄悄地对他爸说。

　　哈利看得出斯科皮是个非常幸福的孩子，幸福到可能有太多玩具了。那是个精美的游戏室，被装饰成丛林的样子。房间里摆满了毛绒动物的玩具，墙上画满了各种各样的画，有长劲鹿、大象、狮子、老虎、猴子和一只鳄鱼。墙面是丛林的背景，头上的天花板是蔚蓝的天空。房间很大，有书橱、豆袋沙发、桌椅和各种其他玩具。

　　“这个游戏室真漂亮，斯科皮。”哈利评价道。

　　斯科皮很开心地回答“爸爸说这是他最喜欢的房间。我喜欢爸爸来这里陪我一起玩，不然太孤单了。”在哈利还没来得及反应之前，他就拉着阿尔跑了过去。

　　哈利注意到房间另一头有张双人沙发，他走过去坐了下来。詹姆士发觉房间里的玩具并不幼稚，于是也坐在小人椅上玩了起来。斯科皮和阿尔正在说悄悄话，小脑袋靠在一起，两只手依旧拉着不放。哈利笑了，能交朋友对阿尔来说是好事，也希望他能变得更自信，像斯科皮一样。

　　一刻钟过后，德拉科出现了，显得有些局促不安。“非常抱歉，我没想到有人打电话来。正巧在你们要来的时候。我不能不接，因为这通电话是阿斯托利亚的律师打来的。”

　　直到德拉科走近了，哈利才发现他看上去很疲惫，还有些伤心。“别担心，斯科皮表现得非常好，真是个小绅士，不是吗”

　　德拉科脸上闪过一抹微笑，哈利承认他喜欢德拉科笑起来的样子。

　　“是的，他是。我真不知道他是跟谁学的。”德拉科说完自己笑了起来。“我猜正和斯科皮一起玩的小男孩，是你那个和他同岁的小儿子？”他看了一眼男孩儿们。

　　哈利也转头过看了看，发现他们正在玩一些骑士和龙的小摆件。

　　“是的，那是阿不思，可以叫他阿尔，今年六岁了。坐在那里的是我的大儿子詹姆士，八岁了”

　　德拉科决定不对阿不思的名字发表任何意见，他不想提起那记忆深处关于老校长的回忆。

　　“请容许我为你拿一杯饮料？”他礼貌地问道。

　　哈利阻止自己想翻白眼的冲动。德拉科一向喜欢夸张，比如一般人会说‘喝点儿什么吗？’

　　“当然，给我咖啡吧，今天早上孩子们一早就把我弄醒了。”

　　德拉科对着三个孩子们说，“孩子们，哈利和我准备去厨房了，如果要找我们，就让斯科皮带你们去好吗？”三个男孩咕哝着‘好’。德拉科在前面带路。

　　德拉科的厨房非常漂亮，简直想精品目录上的照片一样。哈利从没见过如此豪华的厨房。

　　伴着哈利惊讶的表情，德拉科咯咯地笑了“除了游戏室，这也是我最喜欢的的地方了。我猜这可能是因为以前住在庄园时我从来没去过厨房，我们有家养小精灵。不过现在我发现自己很享受下厨。一旦有了这个新发现，自然就需要最棒的厨房供我发挥，它是我们家的心脏。

　　哈利发现，德拉科说的越多，他越喜欢他。德拉科不断地给他惊喜，他的房子虽然壮观但很适度，不仅整洁也很舒适。没有家养小精灵也没有请保姆，家里都是德拉科做饭。

　　正当德拉科和哈利讲了第二遍斯科皮与夸张之间的故事，詹姆士走了进来，另外两只跟在后面，看上去好得像连体婴儿。

　　“爸爸，我——饿——扁——了——。”斯科皮夸张地撒娇道。

　　德拉科笑了，对哈利说“看吧，我就说这孩子有这毛病。”

　　他对斯科皮说“我确定你没有饿“扁”，不过要是你饿了，我可以给你一些牛奶和饼干，你们三个都是。”德拉科转过身，着手准备起来“孩子们，坐到餐桌那儿去吧。”

　　德拉科的厨房是开放式的，一边是流理台，另一边摆了一张巨大的橡木餐桌，桌前是一扇充满法国风情的双开大门。门开着，通往后花园。孩子们开心地吃着饼干，哈利注意到德拉科手上的结婚戒指摘掉了。

　　德拉科感到哈利的视线，他趁着斯科皮注意力不在这里，尽量小声地说“阿斯托利亚想离婚，她的律师早上打电话来通知我，她还想要斯科皮的全部监护权，但是我不同意，我拒绝让她把斯科皮从我身边带走。”

　　哈利想安慰一下德拉科。一想到自己可能会失去儿子，德拉科看起来是如此伤心和害怕。

　　“她没权利这么做，不是吗？”哈利震惊了。

　　德拉科耸了耸他的肩，把遮住眼睛的头发撩开“她可以上诉。但我不想放弃，至少要争取到共同监护权。”

　　哈利的手覆上德拉科的胳膊“我很抱歉，德拉科。如果你想聊聊的话，你随时都可以找我。不只是现在，将来也是。我有预感斯科皮和阿尔会变得形影不离。”


End file.
